Nudist Mare of Equestria- Chapter 1
by G0hanfan018
Summary: See our favorite mares having fun while being fully naked throughout the world of Equestria. ( M for explicit scenes and nudity)
1. Chapter 1

**Nudist Mares of Equestria**

Made by G0hanfan018

This is my first fanfic and getting reviews will help me out a lot in the future. Enjoy the story!

**I DO NOT OWN MLP**

All characters are over the age of 18 years old

**Chapter One: Princess Luna**

It was beautiful day day for the residents of Ponyville. With clear skies all around, ponies went about their day with ease. Thus as any other day, that all has to end. As Princess Celestia lowers the sun, it allows Princess Luna to bring in her moon into the dark blue sky.

Over in Canterlot, the Princess of the Night stands on her balcony, using her magic to raise the moon over Equestria. Princess Luna was dressed in a dark blue dress, that hugged her hourglass figure. Curves that every mare could dream off, and that every stallion can fantasize. Her breast were bountiful E-cups, which were perky and soft looking.

After Luna was done raising the moon, Luna performed her daily routine of looking over everypony's dreams through the dream realm. Seeing as everything was peaceful for everypony, Luna then returned back to the real word.

Since it was a beautiful night tonight, with little issue, the Princess of the night wants to have some fun.

Luna then proceeds to take of her dress,As she does this, her huge boobs bounce freely from their prison, and her blue nipples are hardened from the cool breeze and is now standing nude on in all her glory.

Once her dress was off, Luna breathed in relief as she is now naked outside. She then opens her wings, and then flies off into the beautiful night sky. Luna likes flying naked throughout the night sky. The feel of the wind that blows on her fur feels great as she flies towards Ponyville.

Once Princess Luna sees the outskirts of Ponyville, she then proceeds to land.

On the ground, luna then begins to walk around the town and marvel at the sight present there. As she's walking, Luna looks down and marvels on how her breasts are bouncing on her chest. Her ass jiggles from each step, and can't help it to give her ample bottom a playful smack"**SMACK**."

As Luna continues her stroll around Ponville, she then heads towards Sweet Apple Acres. Once she reaches the farm she stops and admires the beauty of the Apple Family's orchid by standing at the front gate. Luna then notices a small barrel of apples nearby, and Luna is feeling a little hungry so" I'm sure Applejack has doesn't mind if i take one from here." said Luna and she eats the apple and then proceeds to head back into town.

As Luna arrives back into Ponyville, she then stops to admire Princess Twilight Sparkle's new castle. It is quite a marvel to gaze upon in ponyville. Luna then heads towards Sugar Cube Corner to get another treat for tonight. Using her magic, Princess Luna was able to get a tasty cupcake, and while she holds this tasty treat inside of her hands, an idea pops inside Luna's mind.

Luna brings the cupcake toward her huge breasts and then uses the icing to cover her nipples. After doing so, Luna then eats the cupcake and then she begins to play with her breasts afterwards.

Luna then brings one breast towards her mouth to lick the icing off, and while she does this moans softly at the stimulation from her tongue licking her nipple. Once she finished licking the icing off of one breast, she licks the icing off the other one.

After Princess Luna has licked up all of the icing from her nipples, she then playfully bounce her breasts up and down smiling on how her boobs are bouncing against herself.

Luna decides that it's time to head back home to the castle, so she spreads her wings and took off towards home.

The flight lasted five minutes and Princess Luna was back on her balcony in Canterlot, where she then proceeds to stand, looking over the horizon.

The Princess of the Night then stays naked for the remainder of the night till dawn's light start to show upon the horizon.

That's the end of Chapter 1 folks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2 guys!**

**Chapter Two Applejack:**

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville, and we head over towards Sweet Apple Acres to see our favorite farm mare doing what she does best.

Applejack had just finished another day of chores around the farm, and she is now applebucking apples to sell them over at the market inside of town soon. The Apple family will never run out of apples, so taking a few barrels of apples into town wouldn't be a huge issue.

Applejack delivered a swift kick to the side of the tree, causing the apples to fall from the sheer force of impact. Applejack, wearing her saston hat, along with a tied up plaid shirt that holds her DDs up nicely, with some jeans and boots. After the apple had fallen into the barrel underneath, Applejack wiped her forehead and breathed out," Sweet Celestia, It's hotter than a sauna steam room out ere."

Feeling the need to cool off from the scorching heat, Applejack decided to take off her clothes.

"Well, since I'm all alone out here, why not."

Applejack untied the knot on her plaid shirt and her massive DDs bounced free from their tight prison. She pulled off her pants and placed them aside a barrel of apples. She kept on her boots to protect her feet.

"Hoowee, that's much better!" as Aj felt a breeze touches her soft fur. Her huge breast bounced freely out into the open air, her tan nipples erect and standing tall. Her ass bouncing with each step as she walks towards another tree.

Once she reached the tree, she then got into a striking position beside the tree and with a swift kick all of the apples fell down into the barrel down below.

As she struck the tree from the side, Applejack felt her body shake and wobble from the delivery of the kick. Her breasts shook violently, and her ass rippled from the impact of her foot hitting the bark. Afterwards,a thought came to Applejack. She realized that while being naked out in the orchid, to her it felt pretty good.

"I could get used to this."and she proceeded to pick up the barrel of apples beneath her and carry it back to the farm.

With the barrel of apples within her grasp, Applejack looked at her bouncing freckled breasts and smiled at how they're bouncing freely beneath her. " Maybe ah should let mah girls be free out here more." as she playfully shakes her breasts, and continues walking.

A few minutes has passed, and Applejack has come across a water well. The apple family had recently installed water wells across the orchid to make sure that Aj, Big Mac, and Applebloom stay hydrated if it's a hot day such as it was today. She reached the well, and she decided to get a drink. "Hoowee, now that hit tha spot!" as she drank the cold water. With a good amount of water left inside of the bucket, Applejack poured the cold water on herself to cool her off from Celestia's hot sun. Now that she's coolen off a little bit, Aj picked up the barrel of apples and proceeded on her way back to the farm.

With the farm only a few feet away, Applejack was now finished for today, and then heads towards her room still naked without a care in the world.

**That's it for part 2!**

Had a struggle writing this, but I made it work somehow


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rainbow Dash**

** Hey guys, sorry for the hiatus here, training to become a mechanic is not easy, and I have little time to work on these stories. But enough about that, Here's Chapter 3!**

Todaywas another beautiful day in Ponyvile, and a certain cyan pegasus was enjoying this nice weather. Yup, this was Equestria's own, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow was given the week off from Spitfire, so what's better than to relax and have some fun. Rainbow Dash is wearing a dark blue tank top, showing off some cleavage of her awesome D-cups. She was also wearing some black shorts that shows off her sexy legs and a round ass that draws all kinds of eyes to it.

"The weather sure is nice today. I could use this to my advantage and show off my new moves to everypony."

Rainbow then decided to show off some new moves to the public. Everypony was star-strucked on how Rainbow Dash moved through the sky with ease and precision. A couple of minutes has passed and Rainbow Dash decided to end things with a bang.

"It's time to wrap this up with an awesome finish."

Rainbow then quickly shot up in the sky. Once she was high enough, she then dived at a high rate of speed. A second later, **BOOM!** A sonic rainboom was created.

Everypony cheered in amazement as this magnificent sight was created right in front of them. And with that, everypony went about their day.

"Hehe, Rainbow Dash you have done it again."

Pleased with her performance, she then flew to a cloud that was near her position.

"Man, I worked up quite a sweat with that performance just now. I gotta whine down and chillax."

Rainbow then proceeded to take off of her shirt freeing her bouncy D-cups. Her dark blue nipples were erect and she couldn't help but admire how her awesome her boobs are. Then she took off her shorts and panties, and now Rainbow was fully nude relaxing on a cloud.

"This feels so much better, I should've done this a lot sooner."

Rainbow then crossed her legs and pulled out some sunglasses(Always gotta be prepared for situations like this) and relaxed on the cloud with no worries.

About half of an hour later, Rainbow decided to change things up a bit and explore new opportunities while being nude.

"Let's see what else I could do today."

Rainbow then got off of the cloud and then flew out into the open with her whole body out for display.

"This feels so awesome!"

Rainbow was flying through the open sky with ease. The cool breeze that ruffled her fur felt good to her. She looked down at her boobs and notices that her nipples were erect from the cool breeze. She even looked back at her backside and admired the view of her sexy ass.

She stopped and shook her amazing body. Her boobs bounced gracefully as she shook them sideways, admiring their bounciness.

After that , she realized that she was starting to get hungry, so she decided to head over to Sugar Cube Corner to grab some tasty sweets.

"Hey Pinkie! How's it going."

"Hi Rainbow Dash, wowie sowie, since when did you start going all natural!?" Pinkie asked.

"Just started doing it today and it feels awesome!"admitted Rainbow.

"Ooooo, sounds super duper fun, I gotta try it out sometime."said Pinkie.

"Oh you'll have a blast alright, but enough of that, can I get two cupcakes and one doughnut please?" said Rainbow

"Sure thing" Pinkie replies and in a flash gathers all of the goodies Rainbow has asked for.

"That'll be 5 bits."Pinkie said.

Rainbow on instinct was about to reach for her pocket, till she remembered that she was naked.

"Hehe, guess I forgot all of my money back in my shorts." Says a blushing Rainbow Dash.

It's okay Rainbow, it's on the house for today, enjoy your nomies!" Pinkie replied

"For real, thanks Pinkie you are the bestest friend I could ever ask for . I'll pay you back soon!" As Rainbow hugged Pinkie and then dashed off with her snacks.

Rainbow then devoured her tasty treats and now was on her way home.

"I definitely gotta do this more often. This awesome body of mine will boost my reputation all across Equestria!"

And with that note, Rainbow Dash then flew home and decided to sleep in for tonight.

**That's the end of part 3 everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rarity **

Rarity is a well-known fashionista that resides in her hometown Ponyville. When it comes to creating clothing for others, her clients are always satisfied with her work and generosity.

We head over to Carousel Boutique where we find our local fashionista completing orders for her clients.

"My, My Rarity, you have done it again. These outfits look fabulous." Rarity inclined.

With her last order finished for today, Rarity can focus on her own projects and get those completed. She had already knew what fashion trends are going into style ahead of time, so she would always take the opportunity to start early and finish with great results.

"I need to rest my mind and body from this stressful ordeal, I need to give my creative mind a break." Rarity added.

Rarity then stood up, and decided to head upstairs to her room to relax for the rest of the day. When she reached her room, Rarity couldn't help but admire the beautiful sight before her while looking at her mirror.( she's wearing her clothes from Equestria Girls series)

She sure did look fabulous in her current attire, but she had decided that she needed to get out of them to help her relax.

"Now, it's time to unwind." Rarity stated.

She started to take off her shirt, revealing a black lace bra containing her huge DDs. She then proceeded to unclip her skirt and let them hit the marble floor in her room. Now standing in her sleep wear, Rarity then placed her hands on her hips and said.

"This feels a little bit better, now I can enjoy my latest episode of What to wear, And What not to wear."

Rarity then laid down on her bed and watched some tv. "Oh, I almost forget something!" Rarity squealed. She then summoned her magic to bring her her favorite ice cream to snack on.

As time passed , Rarity had been in deep thought, debating whether to do her hidden secret or not.

"Hmmmm, I have been busy these last few weeks, and I want to do it, but it would be unladylike of me to do those things." Implied Rarity.

"But I suppose I can do this tonight, since the boutique is closed tonight."

She then proceeded downstairs to her main work area, where a small runway was at the center of the room. Rarity felt flustered at what she was about to do, but deep down inside she has been wanting to do this for a long time.

"Here goes nothing." Stated Rarity.

With that, Rarity then reaches behind her and unclips her bra, letting her DDs bounce freely. Rarity looked down and admired her big girls. Her off-white nipples were hard and erect, so she decided to play with them.

"Mmm, this feels so good, Oh how I missed this." moaned Rarity.

She squeezed her huge breasts, admiring their shape and firmness. Next she took off her bikini bottom and now she was fully naked in the center of her boutique.

"What a beautiful angel I am." Inquired Rarity.

She then made her way to her personal runway and she had a camera with her for some odd reason.

"Now, for the moment that I've been waiting for, starts now."

She placed the camera a few feet from the runway and pressed the timer setting for her camera.

Rarity then made numerous poses to capture her beauty.

**CLICK **

**CLICK**

**CLICK **

Shot after shot, she would change poses to make sure that the camera captures her marvelous figure. Many poses showed off her breasts and bubble butt.

Then, she had set her camera to the record setting and then proceeded to head behind the curtains of her runway.

Rarity re-appears and walks down the runway with style. Her elegant body shifted left to right, causing her boobs to bounce to side-to-side. Her lovely ass bounced with each step she took towards the end of the runway.

"And now for my big finish, I'll end this with style." Stated Rarity.

She then summoned her magic to give her magic wings. She learned the spell from Twilight a few months after she was rescued from Rainbow Dash. Now, she was a pure angel standing in her boutique.

"Such a divine performance Rarity, I must do this more often to benefit my collage of beauty."

With that all done, Rarity went back to her room, and even though she's still nude, she went to bed feeling accomplished and satisfied.

**Had a struggle coming up with some of her dialogue and then decide on what I would have her do, but I made something work. **

**See ya in part 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Twilight Sparkle **

We head over to Ponyville's Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle. Over the recent years, Twilight and her friends were well-known for their heroic achievements across Equestria;From reforming Discord, to stopping Tirek from absorbing all Equestrian magic, Stopping Starlight Glimmer and help reform her. and many other good deeds.

We head over to Twilight's castle where the sleeping princess is sleeping. The suns ray shone through her window and brought warmth to her face.

"Yawn…" Twilight then stretches and looks out towards the window. "What a beautiful morning." Twilight then got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't help but admire how beautiful she has become.

Since she's an alicorn now, Twilight has gained a pair of wings that makes her fly just like Pegasus ponies. Her magic gained a great boost since her transformation. With the help from Rainbow Dash teaching her how to fly, and having better control of her magic, Twilight has become a great princess just like her mentor before her.

Her physical attributes were the areas that were greatly impacted since her ascension. Her breasts went from moderate C-cups to EE-cups. Her breasts would bounce and jiggle at every move she makes, and her dark purple nipples make them look even sexier.

She was given long smooth legs that supported her wide hips. Her ass was big and firm and was begging to be groped.

Twilight grabbed her brush and started to brush her mane. After that was done,she heard Spike coming towards her room.

"Morning Twilight!" Said Spike

"Good Morning Spike, Did you sleep well." She asked.

"I sure did, I slept like a baby." Spike Stated.

Twilight couldn't help but giggle at her little brother. With running a school and being a princess, Spike had become a great help for assisting Twilight in completing tasks.

"Say Spike, why don't you take the day off, I have some things I need to get done." Twilight Stated.

"Really, thanks Twilight you're the best!" Spike claimed.

Spike happily ran out of the castle to enjoy his day off, leaving Twilight all alone inside the castle. Plus she's still naked.

"Alright, it's time for the checklist."

Twilight levitated a list with a few errands on them and proceeded to get them completed. She went down the list with ease: She made sure that all of her bookshelves were neat and alphabetized. Made lesson plans for her made sure that all of her friendship lessons were compatible to learn.

"Check, Check, Check, Looks like everything's all set and now I'm free to do whatever I want." Twilight stated.

Twilight recently discovered a new spell that while reading her books. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to try it out.

"Let's see if this new spell works!" Twilight stated.

She focused her mind and her horn laminated in magical aura and in a flash it was over.

"Let's see if it worked!"

She went to her mirror and noticed that her reflection showed her that she has some clothes on, when in reality she's still naked. She was dressed in a sweater vest with a short skirt with her cutie mark on the left side.

"I can't wait to try this. I wonder if anybody will notice me naked behind the spell."Twilight squealed.

"Well then, it's time to head out and see how everypony is doing."

Twilight left her room and proceeded to the entrance of the castle where her nude stroll would begin. She waited so long to try this and now she has a moment to do so. Twilight opened the doors and her adventure had officially started.

"It's so beautiful today, I wonder who I should visit first today." Asked Twilight.

Twilight headed towards the center plaza where all of Ponyville's residents resides. She would wave and greet other ponies who saw her, and couldn't help but giggle at how much her disguise is working for her. As she continued walking, she looked down to her bobbing breasts as they bounce from every step she took. Twilight has grown fond of her new breasts size. In private she would often jump in place just to see them bounce up and down and occasionally play with them too. Twilight had reached Carousel Boutique and rang the doorbell. "Just a minute darling!"

The door opens and reveals Ponyville's greatest fashionista.

"Hello there Twilight, it's quite a beautiful day, isn't it; How are you doing today darling."

"Good morning Rarity, was just passing by to see how you are doing." Twilight stated.

"I appreciate your visit with me darling; I was just finishing up a few dresses for Sapphire Shores, and they look absolutely fabulous!"Rarity stated.

"Well I'm glad to hear that everything is going well for you today Rarity. I'm going to head into town and have some R&R time."

"Okay then darling, have a wonderful day."

Twilight waved bye to Rarity and continued heading into town. Twilight couldn't help but smile and the little colts and fillies playing together. It was also a good time for everypony to do what they want.

With Twilight still naked, at least in her viewpoint, continues into town. "Apples, Come an get some tasty apples!" Came a familiar voice. "Good Morning Applejack."

Applejack smiles back at twilight as she heard her greeting. "Morning Twilight, what brings ya into town today?"

"Just wanted to get out of the castle and enjoy myself. How's the farm doing AJ?"

"Everything is mighty fine Twilight, we just repainted the barn last week. It's got that bright shade of red that makes it look like an apple.`` Applejack giggled.

"I'm glad to hear that things are going well for you lately. Have a good day AJ!" Twilight waves at applejack

"You too sugarcube!" Applejack smiled

Twilight resumed her nude walk and happily walked further into town.

Twilight stopped at a nearby restaurant in town. She ordered two hay burgers with caesar salad. Twilight ate all of her food, and when finished, gave the waiter a nice tip for excellent service.

As she continued walking, her body suddenly shined brightly, and now her whole naked body was shown to everypony.

"Is that Princess Twilight?"

"It is, and she's naked!"

"You're so sexy Twilight!"

Twilight blushed at the comments made towards her body as she continued her stroll around town. She couldn't help but feel happy that everypony was looking at her. She then realized that this could be a great way to spread friendship among others.

"This is turning out better than I thought it would be, I'm glad that everypony isn't hostile or freaking out by seeing me naked like this."

As she continued on her nude journey, she soon arrived at Fluttershy's cottage.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Um… Who is it?"

"It's me Fluttershy!"

The door opened and Fluttershy was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh my goodness… Um Twilight, why.. are you… naked?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Oh it's just a little experiment I wanted to try out. It exceeded all expectations." Twilight stated proudly.

"Um..Well I'm glad that your experiment is going well.

"Thanks Fluttershy, I gotta head back home now."

"Bye Twilight!"

After the short talk with Fkuttershy, Twilight then return back home from her amazing experiment.

"Who knew that being naked in public could be so much fun. I definitely have to do this again soon.

Twilight then headed towards her room for some to get some sleep. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered today's events.

**The End**

_For future chapters, I plan on having the girls feel more comfortable in being seen by others. I figure that it would make things more interesting ya know. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fluttershy**

Fluttershy, The most kindest pony that you'll ever meet in Ponyville. Fluttershy loved animals; ranging from creatures like bunnies and parasprites, to terrifying bears and dragons. She has this magic touch where she could understand their feelings, as well as have conversations with them.

We head over to Fluttershy's cottage where we find our kind pegasus pony asleep in her bedroom. She would sleep with a few of her animals inside of her room. They would all sleep around her bed feeling warm and comfortable.

*_Yawn*_

Fluttershy stretches and wakes up greets all of the creatures that are in the room with her.

"Good Morning Everyone, Did all of you get a good night's rest."

All of the animals replied by making various noises to say yes.

"That's good to hear everyone, welp it's time to make some breakfast"

She then got off of her bed with the blanket still covering her, and once she dropped the blanket her beautiful body was revealed.

Fluttershy had always kept her figure hidden under sweaters and jeans, but for those who didn't her truly, is that Fluttershy is secretly a nudist. She loved being naked inside of her home. To her it gave her a sense of freedom; freedom to let her beautiful be exposed for her own delight. She has yet to go out and let the public see her, but hey, nothing is impossible.

There Fluttershy stood in her nude glory. Her breast, which where GG cups, hung proudly from her chest. Her nipples where a dark pink color, and they were inverted. She had a little bit of fat to her, but it balanced out with those strong thighs. Her ass wasn't as big as Applejacks, but it sure was close in size.

Fluttershy couldn't help but stretch her exposed body. She raised her arms above her head and leaned side to side. By doing this, her large breasts would shift side-to-side as she continued to loosen up her joints. After that, she left her bedroom with a few of her animals following behind her.

" I wonder what I should have for breakfast?" Fluttershy asked herself.

She looked through her ingredients thinking of what she could have this morning.

"Hmmm, I guess some eggs and tea could work."

Fluttershy then went towards her refrigerator to get the eggs. Fluttershy always has tea ready whenever a guest comes over or when she's feeling thirsty; One thing could be said about Fluttershy, is that she loves tea.

Soon after, Fluttershy had finished making her breakfast; which included scrambled eggs, a slice of bread, and a cup of sweetened tea.

"Mmmm, that was a delicious breakfast. I wonder what I should do today?"

Fluttershy thinks of what she can do today since the weather is nice outside. " I guess I can go to the park and relax over there for a little bit." stated Fluttershy.

Without hesitation, Fluttershy headed toward her front door opens it a little and tells herself that what she's about to do will be okay.

"C'mon Fluttershy you can do this. You're okay being naked inside of your home, so this shouldn't be a problem. Though, what if somepony sees me, what will they think of seeing me naked?" Fluttershy asked herself.

Fluttershy looked towards the mirror hanging beside the door. " I don't know if I can do it."

" Stop being a baby and just do it!" screamed a random voice

"Huh?!"

" Over here!"

Fluttershy looked in the mirror and what she saw had left speechless;Her alter ego Assertiveshy was there.

" Who cares if everypony sees you naked, it's your body and it's beautiful. Besides, everypony has been naked before. Some may sleep naked, when the clean themselves they're naked, and they could be a nudist like you. It's hypocraful if the act offended by seeing you. Assertiveshy stated.

"You do have a point... but I don't want anypony getting mad at me." whined a worried Fluttershy.

" You have nothing to fear Fluttershy. I'm you, we're two and the same. If they start bothering than I will take care of it. I got your back no matter what." Assertiveshy stated.

"Okay, Let's do this!"

With her mind made up, Fluttershy opened the door and stepped outside of her home where her nude body can be seen by anypony." I can do this, just stay calm." Fluttershy told herself. With her confidence gained, Fluttershy headed off to go to the park.

Step after step, Fluttershy started to feel relaxed and accomplished. She looked around to see if anypony was outside, but I guess it was still early. She felt her breasts bounce as she walks at a steady pace towards her destination. Her ass wobbles slightly making her figure stand out more than it should've. Fluttershy looked down at her breast and noticed that her nipples had become erect from the slight breeze as she was walking walking down the path.

*boing, boing, boing, boing*

"Oh my….. My girls sure are bouncing a lot. I guess it can't be helped. I actually…. Kinda… like having them out like this." Fluttershy stated.

As she continued walking down the path, Fluttershy her some birds chirping and look up to see a mother bird trying to get the baby bird to fly.

"Aww, that's so cute!"

As the baby bird was trying to fly with its mother, it suddenly plunged to the earth below.

"OH No!" screamed Fluttershy.

She quickly moved to save the baby bird from hitting the ground by catching it with her massive boobs.

"Are you okay little guy?"

The baby chirped back to her saying that he's fine and alright. Fluttershy then flew up to its nest where the mother bird waiting there.

"Here you go little one, you're safe with your mother now. Mother bird, maybe wait a couple of days and let him try again kay."

The mother agreedely chirped back to Fluttershy and gave her baby some comfort.

With everything settled, Fluttershy continued on headed towards the park.

Fluttershy looked at the sight around her. She always loved hearing the many sounds of creatures that are in the forest. It made her feel welcomed and it gave her a sense of peace to help ease her nervousness.

(scene break)

Fluttershy has reached the park and was amazed at the beautiful scenery. There were benches, a few playgrounds for the children, and a nice size lake that stood at the center of the park. Fluttershy couldn't help but smile and as she looked at the sight before her, now she just has to figure out what she will do since she's there.

" I guess I can sit near the lake and relax for now. All of that walking has made me a little bit tired."

She walked over towards the edge of the lake, where she can lie down and relax.

"Ahhhh… This feels so good to me." Fluttershy stated while lying on her back.

The sun's rays brought warmth to her fur as she lays on her backside and let its warmth touch every part of her body. Her breasts stood up proudly as they felt the rays hitting them, making Fluttershy smile even more. She playfully shifted them from side to side, admiring how much wobble they have to she didn't stop there, she grabbed both of her nipples and played with them; tickling them to be exact before bringing them to her mouth to suck on.

Once she was done playing with her breasts, she flipped over and now her backside was exposed towards the sun now. Fluttershy looked back behind her, and she couldn't help but shake her butt noticing the moving mass that is shaking back and forth. Fluttershy then flipped herself over, so that she's sitting upwards now.

"That was fun, I guess I could swing on the swings for a little bit." inquired Fluttershy.

She got up and walked towards the playground to get on the swings. Once she got there, she started to swing at a good pace. A few minutes had passed and she slowed down and got off of the swing.

"Well that was fun, but now I should head back home before it starts to get crowded."

Fluttershy than flew up into the air where she can enjoy a nice flight home. While she was flying, she quickly looked down at her bobbing breasts as they hang below her chest freely for anypony's eyes to see if they ever look into the sky. She enjoyed the slight breeze that coursed through her body as she flew towards her home. A few minutes later Fluttershy has reached her home and went inside to reflect this morning's events.

"That was so much fun, I definitely have to do that again." Fluttershy squealed.

And with that, she continued about her day inside her home with her animals keeping her company.

**That's Chapter 6 Folks!**

**More chapters in the future so be on lookout.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Starlight Glimmer **

At the Castle of Friendship, it was a nice and quiet day. One particular pony was studying in the castle's library. Starlight Glimmer was reading a book on spells that allows one pony to make multiple clones of yourself.

Over the past year, Starlight has come along way from the pony that she used to be. Studying alongside with Twilight and the Mane Six, has taught her a lot of friendship and she even managed to get herself a friend while living in Ponyville.

Since then, Starlight has become a guidance counselor at the School of Friendship. She loves helping students out with friendship problems, and her door is always open for anypony to come and talk with her. Since it's the weekend, Starlight has some free time for herself to relax and in-wind.

"Hmm, this spell is complicated to perform, but I'm sure I can master it soon." Starlight stated.

With that being done, Starlight stood up and stretched her body. She was wearing a lavender tank top with blue shorts. As her bones cracked from sitting for so long, she released a satisfied sigh.

"I think taking a shower could help me relax more." Starlight said out loud.

She then leaves the library and heads towards her room to freshen herself up. Once she reached her room, she closes the door and locks it, making sure that nobody can walk in on her in-announced.

Starlight takes of her shirt letting her DDs bounce freely. Even though they had a little sag to them, they were still perky, and kept their shape. Her dark pink nipples stood firm after feeling the cool air hit her fur. She then unbuckles her shorts, revealing a blue lace panty. Once her shorts were off, the panties soon followed. Her ass was nice and plump with slender thighs that can make her look like a model.

She enters her bathroom and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt great against her fur as she washes up. Starting from washing her mane, then breasts, which she loved to play with, and lastly her hips and ass. After she renses herself off, she gets out off the shower and dries herself off before she head towards her bed.

"Ahhh, this feels so much better now that I freshen myself up. I wonder what else I can do today." Starlight asked herself.

After a few minutes of thinking, an idea finally came to her, and she couldn't help but grin at the sudden thought. "_Since the girls are out and about, and Spike is helping Ember with her problems; I guess I can stay naked for the rest of today."_

With her mind made up, she got up and walked towards her door and opens it. Starlight leaves her room and proceeds down the corridor. She happily walked at a steady pace, both making her boobs and ass bounce hypnotically. The feeling of not having to wear clothes felt good to her, and she couldn't help but happily skip around the castle nude.

"This is so much fun! I wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of my life." Starlight happily stated.

She reaches the friendship map and takes a seat in Twilight's chair. "I'm sure Twilight wouldn't mind me sitting here." As she placed her hooves onto the map itself. Starlight looked at the room around her, and reminesis the time where Twilight and her friends forgive her after taking away their cutie marks from long ago. From that day forward, she became part of the family and gained new friends.

"I've come a long way from the pony that I used to be. I'm glad that Twilight and the others forgives me. They truly are the best." Starlight said aloud.

She stood up and left the room to see what else she can do around the castle.

She walked around for a few minutes till she reaches the kitchen. She was a little hungry and it was around noon, so a little snack would be nice. She went and grabbed two bananas and a glass of water.

After she eats her snack, she heads out of the kitchen back towards the throne room. When she reaches the throne room, a thought came to Starlight for what she could do next while staying naked inside the castle. " You know, this could be a good opportunity for me to try out the spell I was studying." Starlight said. She brings the book back to her by using her magic, and she goes over the spell one more time before trying it out.

"Alright, here goes!" She powered up her magic and with a white flash, standing in front of her, was another Starlight. "Sweet Celestia, it worked! Starlight yelled in delight. " So what do you want me to do?" said her clone. A smirk appeared across Starlight's face as an idea came into mind.

"Lay down for me." the clone then lays down as instructed. "Spread your legs open." The clone blushed as she opens her legs, showing off her pussy. Starlight then got down and joined her clone. She opens her legs and sets her pussy right over her clones pussy and starts to grind on her.

"~Ah, this feels amazing." Starlight moaned out.

"Oh Celestia, Don't stop Starlight, make me cum!" her clone yelled out. Starlight then picks up the pace, and both mares started reaching their climaxes fast.

"~Ah ah, I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING!" Starlight yells in delight.

"~I'M CUMMING TOO, LET"S CUM TOGETHER!"

A few seconds later, both mares had came onto each other and were breathing heavily.

" That was… amazing….. Thanks me." Starlight thanked her clone.

"Don't… sweat it."

Then her clone vanished and Starlight was alone in the throne room on the ground covered in cum. " I should definitely do this again. But first I must clean myself up before Twilight and the others get back." with what strength she had left, Starlight picks herself up and heads towards her room.

**That's it for this chapter!**

**Please review and provide feedback plz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Princess Luna part 2**

Princess Luna was sleeping peacefully in her room after she had just finished watching ponies dreams inside the dream realm. Even though she loves doing her job, Luna still needed her rest for the day.

Her room was nice and clean, with different shades of blue on the walls. She had a few gaming consoles in her room, along with a 50-inch flatscreen TV. Luna was indeed a gamer and she loves every aspect of it.

_Yawn_

Luna slowly opens her eyes as a small ray of sunlight shines through her window. "Is it morning already?" Asked a groggy Luna. She then gets out of bed and stretches her body. Nopony knows this, but Princess Luna sleeps in the nude, and she likes to be comfortable when she's in her room.

After she was done stretching, she heads towards her dresser and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks at her figure starting with her breasts. They were EE-cups that were big and round. Her blue nipples were nice and erect. Even though her sister Celestia was bigger than her, Luna felt that her size was attractive and normal. She looks down past her soft, smooth belly towards her big butt. It was a nice size with hips that helped balance out her figure. All in all, Luna was an attractive mare.

With Luna still waking up she decided to leave her room to get something to eat. "Let's see what Tia made for breakfast today." Luna stated. Luna opened the door and headed towards the dining room for breakfast.

At the end of the corridor, two royal guards were standing by the door leading to the main wing. As they heard footsteps coming towards them, they were shocked at the sight that stood right in front of them.

"Am I seeing things or is Princess Luna fully naked?" One guard quietly said to himself.

"Wow, I never figured that the Princess would do something explicit like this." The other guard blushed as he sees her nude form.

" Morning gentlemen." She said nonchalantly as she passed by them.

After she passed, the guards quickly looked at her wobbling backside before she can notice.

***Main Wing***

As she walked down the hall, she noticed that all of the guards in the surrounding area were staring at her. From her bouncing breasts, to her bouncy ass, all eyes were on her. As Luna walked further, she couldn't help but feel excited at how she was getting stared at and was wondering inside the castle naked. She put a little umph in her step as her breasts bounced at a more hypnotic rate.

"_bounce"_

"_bounce "_

"_bounce" _

"I admire all of these eyes upon my body;but be known, for this will be the only time you shall ever see it. Now, get back to your stations!" Luna stated. All of the guards quickly adjusted themselves and went to their stations.

"_Why did you do that Luna? All of them were looking at our body. You should feel good about this." _Luna thought to herself. Was she having second thoughts about letting others see her bare form.

"_Maybe I can let it slide. It's not like ponies have seen me and my sister before. At least not in our bare naked form though." _

With those thoughts in mind, she paid it little attention.

(Scene break)

Luna reaches the throne room and opens the door, revealing her sister, Celestia, sitting on her throne writing a note. Celestia would be considered a goddess on how beautiful she looks. She was wearing a white dress that hugged her breasts were H-cups, a perfect combination of softness as well as bouncines, her boobs were one of a kind. She was blessed with a pair of hips that crush anything that gets in between them. Her butt was huge, as it made sense when ponies and even her sister Luna calls her Princess Sunbutt. She was the true embodiment of what you want for a mare.

"Good Morning Dear Sister."

"Good Morning… Uh Luna, where are your clothes. You know that we can't just prance around nude anymore." Celestia stated.

"I couldn't sleep well last night sister, As for why I am naked right now, I just somehow feel comfortable with no clothes on."

"I'm sorry to hear that Lulu. Also, if you plan to continue roaming around in your birthday suit, please don't incinerate anypony if they look at you the wrong way."

I shall keep that in mind Dear Sister, besides, you and I used to do this all the time a thousand years ago, I'm sure that you'll join me in doing this again one day ."

"Hehe, don't tempt me Lulu, anyway I have to get back in finishing this letter. Take care Sister ." Celestia waves at Luna.

"To you as well Sister."

Luna leaves the throne room and heads towards the dining area.

Luna reaches the dining room and eats breakfast that Celestia had made for her. After eating her breakfast, Luna places her dirty dishes into the sink and leaves the room.

"Hmmm what shall I do today?" Luna asked herself. She had many thoughts about what she could do today: She could visit her private garden and water her flowers, enjoy a nice day walking through Canterlot, or stay in her room and play her games.

"I can go see how my garden is doing, it's been a few days since I've watered the plants." Luna said, determined. With her mind made up, she heads towards the gardens. Luna walked at a steady pace and hummed a soft tune while walking. With her breasts bouncing at a hypnotic rate, she playfully shook them and pinched her nipples together.

"Mmmmm, I may not be as big as Celestia, but I'm still proud of my girls." Luna happily states as she continues to play with her , Luna reaches the gardens and is amazed at the sight before her. Her garden looked so beautiful. All of her flowers were full of color and fully bloomed. "What a lovely sight to look upon." Luna was proud of how her garden turned out, so she leaves the gardens and heads to her next destination.

(Scene Break)

After checking on her flowers, Luna is now walking back towards her room to play her video games. On her way back, Luna felt more relaxed on the thought of being naked inside the castle. It was her home, so she could do whatever she wants,she didn't have to explain herself to nopony about her nakedness or question her actions; it's her life and she'll live it the way she wants it to be.

She returns to her room where she finds her gaming console and T.V waiting for her. She presses the button to turn on both her T.V and console, and waits for them to come on. "Hmm, what shall I play today?" Luna looked at the games installed on her console's hard-drive to see what interests her. She had _Ponyfield 4, Call of Pony, Pony of War 4, Ace Pegasus 7,_ just to name a few. " I'll play some COP today, It's time to get some platinum camos!" Luna said excitedly. Once the game loaded up, Luna went over to the multiplayer lobbies and played matches of TDM, Free-For-All, and S%D.

Ather playing her game for a while, she decided to cut it off and stretch. " That was fun. Let us see what else I can do today?" Luna asked while stretching. She turned her T.V off and left her room.

It was now around high noon and Luna was starting to get hungry. "I am feeling hungry, why don't I go to the Tasty Treat, I hear that the food is most divine from Rarity." luna said to herself as her tummy growled. "Alright then, it is settled, I shall travel nude to the Tasty Treat and enjoy a nice walk." Luna said proudly.

(Scene Break)

Luna was now standing at the front gate. "I can't believe I'm about to do this, I'm about to go into Canterlot in our nude form. I just hope that nopony will think that we are seen as a whore in others' eyes." Luna said worriedly. This is the first time that she has ever done something as bold as this before in her life.

"What am I worrying about, I am Luna, Princess of The Night, I won't let the opinions of others sway me out of doing this. It's my body and I'm proud of it. Canterlot, Prepare to see the Nude Princess of The Night!" Luna yelled out in confidence. With that she steps through the gate and her nude adventure begins.

"Oh my, is that Princess Luna?" a random mare asked out loud.

" Is the Princess feeling okay?"

" The Princess looks so beautiful."

Ponies were shocked at what they were seeing right in front of them. Princess Luna, one of the co-rulers of Equestria, was stark naked and was casually walking about like nothing was wrong. To some it was a shock to see such magnificence like this as they stopped and looked.

Luna continued walking down the street as she looked at all of the shops and restaurants in town. From famous clothing to five star restaurants, Canterlot definitely holds the bar in maintaining their status as the rich and famous.

Luna now has arrived at the TastyTreat, where Saffron Massala and her Father greeted the Princess and showed her to her seat. Luna told Saffron to surprise her, and in a few moments her taste buds were blown away at what Saffron had given her.

Luna thanked the two for her meal and proceeded back towards the castle, once she reaches the castle she used her magic to temporarily wipe every ponies memory who saw her naked back in town. Then she goes to her room where she falls onto her bed and takes a well deserved rest from her fun and daring day.


End file.
